


Shopping day

by Nirvs (nirvanad)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Gen, not so devilish plans after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirvanad/pseuds/Nirvs
Summary: Way back some posts on tumblr talked about how Eurus and Molly clothes were oddly  similar.So in this Eurus goes for the shopping for the plans with Molly.





	Shopping day

**Author's Note:**

> This is in my drafts for ages. 3 chapters but this on was more polished, so there you have.

_ “It’s hotter than I thought”  _ Molly had to leave her heavier jacket on work. Molly hate it to have to go shopping, she much more preferred to have smalls shoppings when something catches her eye. In that way she found her signature cherry cardi that she was today. The thing was practically winking at her some years back, but no matter how she loved each one of her clothes it was a fact that she needed more, lighter ones. Or she would burn in the heat. 

Looking to the shoes of a big vitrine Molly thought  _ “Why not start in this store? Maybe universe had turned around and my taste is now fashionable”  _ she smirked and entered passing the rows as she dismissed all the styles that didn’t matches her own.  _ “ah, I love that pants! I could have one more pair.” _

(...)

“I’ll have your bag, if you’d be so kind. Now please, 17:30. This place,” Eurus said leaving the black car in a slim cut blazer and trousers, that wouldn’t do if she was to continue The Final Problem operation. 

Everything was setting into place according to her predictions, her older brother was dizzy enough with the clues she had left and the current state of the kingdom. So she was free to set up her wardrobe for the required disguises at least to meet the new Victor.  _ “If at least he were funny as Jim…” _

She had liked to play with Jim, and the way  _ he  _ protected this Doctor had fazed her out.  _ “Doctor should be funny, can I get one for myself?.” _ Replaying Molly’s instagram feed for the week, Eurus took the back door of the first department store in Molly's track. 

She started circling the aisles in the printed viscose section, not the showing the navel section, or the ragged clothes section. And waited for an opportunity.

(...) 

_ “Oh goodness, why these people don’t organise these stores like an library?”  _ Molly had just one pair of red velvet sandals, when she saw an striped viscose dress, white, orange and red. But she reached at two seconds after someone catch it. 

“I’m sorry! Did you want it too?”

“Oh it’s fine, you can have it,” Molly answered being polite by reflex. The woman had a long braid, and she was all in black like one of Mycroft agents. 

“We don’t know the size, let’s see..” Molly looked to the other woman,  _ ‘I know her somewhere… she is so pretty’,  _ this white flats “Oh, it’s in fact your size, you can have it”. 

“Oh! Isn’t a problem?”

“Not at all, looks like it was misplaced, might be another one- someplace around.” 

“Thank you,” She handed molly the dress and went her way. 

After that they keep bumping each other in the colorful jackets, and in the square heels shoes. When Molly was letting the cabinet she meet her once more and returned the dress.

“Hey, look, do you wanna test it? It was to big for me, and V cut might be better on you.”

“Thank you,” they both freeze while Molly was handling her the dress because they had not one, but three equal dresses on hand. They giggled a little of their actions. 

Molly looks nervous to her sides and seems like don’t know what to do. Eurus mimics one gest that she saw Molly doing, in order to induce acceptance from the other woman. Looking down, Eurus places a lock of hair beside her ear and smiles sweetly to Molly after. 

“Sorry to stare, it’s just- you’re my style twin??” .

“Well, if a girl is into patterns and have skin with warm undertones the choices are narrower than you think,” no that wasn’t the right answer to give. It was just the answer and Eurus knew it. But since this woman could handle Sherlock, she got anxious to explore what would be her reactions to different attitudes. 

Molly tilts her head and look briefly to outside. Eurus remember the catalogue on Ana’s.

“You know, on my way here, I’ve saw a long red dress, with a V neck. Would you like to come and see it?”

It was unusual that she had the time too, with Sherlock have much to do now that he decided to ignore is undying love for cases and take every quivering in the web, but the disturbing thing is that she wasn’t bored to death.

“Sure!! To Ana’s?” 


End file.
